


The Skies Were Wrought in Darkness, the Sea Was Black in Storm

by Idiosyncraticlou



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiosyncraticlou/pseuds/Idiosyncraticlou
Summary: Haruka is falling out of the sky.Michiru must find her before Haruka's reflection fades from her mirror for good.Uranus and Neptune are larger than the moon, out beyond the dark storming clouds in the sky.





	The Skies Were Wrought in Darkness, the Sea Was Black in Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, this fic doesn't make all too much sense, which is all for the fact because this is just a dream that I had, and couldn't stop thinking about it and how it made me feel, so I wrote it down in the hopes I could bring that feeling out once more. And I hope that I may have achieved that, because it was a damn good dream.  
> (Ps. If you haven't read/watched sailor moon, Michiru's mirror, Deep Aqua Mirror, reveals things like the truth about enemy, their location, events in the future, vague things like that. I just refer to it as her mirror.)

Michiru Kaiou shivered.

Her feet were bare on the cold tiles, grimy from old age. She looked around the corner, one thin hand braced on the crumbling tiled wall of the hallway leading into the depths of the abandoned building.  


She remembered clearly Haruka’s shadow in her mirror, showing her where to find her. But she couldn’t help the cold nerves squirming at the pit of her stomach.  


The air was filled with a fullness of humidity and the quiet hissing of the rain, water dripping from leaking ceilings like crystalline ringing muffled by many walls. In the water she could feel the tension rise as she moved silently towards her unknown destination. The ceiling was low, its deep wood swollen with water and ripped with age. It pressed on her.  


The falling darkness, despite the early hour, reminded her of the brewing storm that she had felt for weeks before. It had already made its hit, wrecking the shoreline of a small village on an east coast of northern Japan, and since then it had been swirling ad writhing in the sky as if waiting to break apart the sky in one great rip.  


But the force of the storm was not what had worried Michiru. What worried her was something much darker, much more evil, creeping in the shadows of the dark waves that the storm’s winds drew from the ocean. She had almost not dared to look into her mirror to search those waves for the silhouette that she dreaded to see. The silhouette that only she could see. The water beast, a terrible morph of an evil witch that had lived on land, and the water dragon which she caught and killed, to use as her dead puppet.  


But she had seen it. It was mere days ago. She couldn’t unsee it, no matter how hard she tried. There was no pushing away the drenched cold that settled in her bones. In every drip of water, and every crashing wave that whispered to her in the breeze, she could feel it coming.  


Haruka had seen her then. Her face must’ve been paler than the moon, because she couldn’t move, clutching her mirror to her chest, eyes faded and fear spending through her like disease.  


She had recoiled when she felt something press against her arm, ringing in her ears. But it was Haruka, looking straight into her eyes, deep and calm. Everything in her stilled. She couldn’t hear the crashing waves, couldn’t see the dark shadows, held tight and stable in Haruka’s gaze.  


“What did you see?” She had asked.  


Michiru’s hands clenched on her mirror. “The worst,” she had replied.  


Something passed over Haruka’s eyes. “The beast?”  


“Twice as terrible,” said Michiru, sadly.  


Haruka was still. Hand frozen on Michiru’s shoulder.  


“Haruka…”  


She looked up.  


Michiru gazed at her, resilience building, “you know what we must do.”  


Haruka’s gaze was hard. She smiled. It was dark.  


“We must go, now.”  


Michiru brushed her fingers over Haruka’s hand. Their fingers entwined, softer than the breeze. Gentler than the rain.  


“To the ends of the world,” she had replied.

Then, they had arrived at the place where the storm had hit. At the scene of the wreckage, they were met with a gruesome sight, and worse screams. Nearest had been a woman screaming for her child. It seemed many people had been swept under. Sharing a quick look, heavy with decision, they split.  


Swelling with her magic, Michiru had dove into the water off of the cliff they stood on. She flew into the water like a stinging arrow, but was all at once met with resistance of the cursed waters. The waves wrought and spun her for a moment, before she sent a burst of magic out from herself, the force of it driving outwards like a ring of burning water. The water around her cleared, and she sunk herself lower, swimming towards the dark shadows where she felt the innocent people had been dragged to.  


While she had scoured the ocean floor for drowning victims of the beast, Haruka had raced towards the dark epicentre where it was clear the Dragon-Witch was. Where Michiru could conquer the sea, Haruka could conquer the wind.  
Haruka gone into the clouds, it was then that Michiru had almost drowned. All of a sudden, she had lost Haruka. She could not feel her in the waves, nor see her in the faint glass of her mirror.  


Michiru had dragged the last drowning victim, a small child in her arms, out of the water but this time with spluttering breaths to match the victims’. She had looked around wildly, the air was darker than twilight and the winds were whipping wildly along the coastline rushing from the battling sea.  


Then it almost blinded her. A flash of burning gold snapped in the thick of the clouds, and a burning glow began to grow in its place. It flickered about like flashing flames, and from the pitch black of the cloud burst a flying shape. A falling shape.  


It streaked the sky with wisps of dark cloud, then it flashed, and it split into two. A dark mass fell, making a straight line for the waters below. It was a long, winding shape. Limp.  


It was the Dragon. The corpse of it. Haruka had done it.  


But if it was just the Water Witch left…Haruka wouldn’t be able to kill it. Her magic wouldn’t allow it. Michiru’s heart burst forward, she needed to find them. She needed to find them before…  
  


That’s how she was here now. The abandoned building. It was an old pool building, these halls led to changing rooms and bathrooms, destroyed by time and ripped apart by the heavy weather of the coast.  


She had wandered aimlessly for what felt like the entirety of time, though it was likely just hours, desperately searching her mirror for a sign of Haruka. Then she had seen it. A vague scene, with faded details, but she clung desperately to it and let the image lead her. But once inside the building…  


The hallways spun her like a maze. All she could do was follow the hint of shadow in the humid air, and scan around for the precise details of Haruka’s location in her mirror.  


Looking around the corner, her breath caught in her throat. Her heart pounded with force. This was the place.  


The hallway ahead was narrow, the wood beams from the ceiling hung splintered and blackened in places, and the white-tiled walls invited her. She could feel running water ahead.  


Her bare feet were silent on the floor, and her wet hair sent drips of water crawling down her back. A shiver passed over her neck. Maneuvering slowly under the wood beams, she approached the door on the opposite end of the hall. The hall must have sloped, because her feet were now in water. She placed a hand on the door, and felt a pool of relief in her stomach when it did not creak as she opened it.  


It was a bathroom. Three stalls. A wide area in front of them. Her heart froze. The white floor was stained in blood, which came from the last stall and flowed through the water towards the drain in centre of the tiled floor. Her eyes darted to the wall of the stall, breathing quickening. The water around her feet jumped and trembled with her nerves. The small windows near the ceiling became fogged with condensation.  


Her mind was all fear. She had to be careful, but _she had to see_.  


Forgetting herself, she was across the floor in a second, and opened the door in a flourish.  


To her luck — and dismay,— it was Haruka. She didn’t even twitch at the sudden movement. Pale, she was leaning against the opposite wall, clutching at her side. Her clutching hands were red. Her clothes were red. The blood blooming from her like a morning rose. She looked up at Michiru, and dazedly smiled.  


Michiru rushed towards her and it was all she could do to not let the tears leave her eyes. Her arms thrumming with emotion, she took Haruka’s face in her trembling hands.  


“Haruka, oh, what have you…”  


Haruka’s eyes filled with impossible warmth as she gazed at Michiru.  


“Michiru…” she croaked.  


“What happened Haruka, how deep is it? You disappeared from my mirror…” she whispered, and scanned Haruka’s face endlessly, “The dragon— it fell, did you—“  


“The Witch abandoned its body. Then fled. Michiru…” Haruka moved one hand to Michiru’s.  


“Yes, Haruka, I’m here, I’m here…”  


Michiru’s breath was paired in the silence only with the slow dripping of water, as they stood there drinking each other in.  


Suddenly, a rasping scratching noise crashed fear into Michiru. She looked wildly at Haruka, who made no move of panic. She only stared at the wall towards the stalls next to them, a glare in her burning gaze.  


“I followed her here,” she said, looking back at Michiru. “She’s here.”  


“The Witch?” Michiru asked, frowning, her fear swirling into closing rage.  


“Yes. I knew she would find out that we’re here when you came, but with you here she has more to fear than we do.” Haruka smiled darkly.  


Michiru smiled and shook her head, “you idiot…” then added, “what do you propose, then?”  


Haruka looked straight into her eyes. “We drown her. You,” she put a hand on her cheek, “drown her. I chased her here for a reason. She’s too weak now.”  


Michiru’s eyebrows were slightly raised. “Drown her…Always the bold one aren’t you.”  


“That’s my job,” she smirked.  


A terrible groan echoed through the bathroom, the wounded Witch growling in cruelty. With a loud shattering noise, cracks burst through the walls of the bathroom, and along the floor. Michiru and Haruka payed no attention.  


“And I suppose you’re drowning here with me, arent’ you?” She asked, accusatory.  


“I’m always drowning when I’m with you.”  


Michiru laughed breathily, shaking her head. Then took Haruka’s hand. “Still consider our love worth more than the world?”  


“Always.”  


They stood in silence, gazing at one another. Preparing for what they must do. The Witch let out another growl, it sounded choked and wet. A dying sound. It echoed once before the loud splintering noise of cracking tiles broke through the air once more.  


“It’s time, Michiru. Before she awakes fully. We can’t fight her if we face her. Do it.”  


“Anything for you, Haruka,” she said, and water began to pool at her ankles.  


It wavered and trembled, first slow and quiet, it then began to gurgle and pick up speed. Michiru’s heart trembled with it in grief. Swirling around the room in strange patterns, Haruka’s blood was only mere tint in the growing water. Michiru’s eyes were half closed as she concentrated, and the water quietened at her will, rising upwards in a constant surge now.  


It met her knees, then splashed calmly about her thighs, then waist—  


“You know, when I pictured the end of the world, I had always thought it to be so dark, Michiru,”  


Michiru gazed deeply at Haruka, heart aching with impossible pain.  


“But each time we’ve met death its been brighter than the heavens above could ever imagine. All because you are always there, with me.”  


Michiru smiled, and kept taking in as much of Haruka as she could muster. Her skin glowed in the pale light of reflected tiles, her hair was dark in wetness, her eyes held the universe open for Michiru.  


The water was almost at their shoulders.  


“I’ll always love you, to hell and beyond,” said Michiru, and bringing her face closer, feeling Haruka’s breath on her cheek, she kissed Haruka, offering her the universe in return.  


A scream suddenly came, shattering the air once more, the dark spirit of the Witch must have realized her fate, and the pair were as unaffected as before. The water passed their heads, bringing silence. They were lost in the closing blue, lost in each other. The water was rough and harsh, dark and swirling, but Haruka’s skin was softer than pearl, her lips were warmer than blazing flame.

The desperate cries of the Witch were drowned, her dark expulsions of swirling magic painted the water black, but did nothing against the torrential force of water.

Uranus and Neptune shone bright beyond the clouded stormy sky, larger than the moon.


End file.
